Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine start control system for a vehicle installed or equipped with a manual transmission, which performs an engine start control using two switches for detecting an operation state of a clutch pedal.
Background Information
Conventionally, a system for automatically restarting an engine is known, in which, after the engine is stopped, when a clutch of a manual transmission is in a released state (non-transmitting state of power) due to a clutch pedal operation, engine cranking is permitted (for example, see JP 2008-240606 A).